


Day 4

by sashet



Series: A Little Fun [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel makes good on his promise to Jack</p>
<p>Part 5 of the A Little Fun Series</p>
<p>Warnings: <br/>BDSM,<br/>Fantasy Play<br/>Kink<br/>Slavery<br/>Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4

**Day 4**

Jack replaced the phone with a shaking hand and blew out a long low breath. He looked at the card he still held in his hand and took his time to read and re-read the words. There was no doubt, it WAS an invitation to an S&M club and he WAS going! 

He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he read the card and as he thought of what Friday night might hold. What did Daniel have in store for him? Whatever it was he knew that Friday couldn’t come soon enough and that without a doubt this was going to be a long week!

Jack hadn’t been wrong about it being a long week. It was, he was sure, the longest week of his life, filled with all the most boring and mundane aspects of his role as 2IC of the SGC. Every hour of every day had seemed to last forever and every time he had tried to see or talk to Daniel he had been unavailable. Jack knew he was avoiding him he just wasn’t sure why.

He hadn’t fared any better at night either. Daniel’s refusal to see him extended to night times too and he went home alone, stayed alone and woke up alone usually with a rock hard erection caused by his dreams of Daniel.

Every night at the same time the phone would ring he would pick it up and it would be Daniel on the other end.

“Are you alone?” He used his Master’s voice.

“Yes Master.” Jack would reply as his free hand casually dropped to his cock, which at the mere sound of Daniel’s voice had started to harden.

“Are you horny?”

“YESSS Master.” The way Daniel said ‘horny’ was almost enough to get Jack off where he stood. Somehow crude language coming from Daniel was such a turn on.

“Then drop your pants and touch yourself.”

By the third night Jack had his pants off before the phone rang; it was so much easier than juggling the phone and trying to get undressed. His hand fell easily into a slow languid rhythm, stroking his hard cock with a twisting motion that sent tiny tremors of pleasure to his heavy balls. His breathing shortened as he varied the strokes, sometimes long and slow, sometimes short and twisting as Daniel’s voice filled his head.

“I can’t see you so tell me, are you hard?”

“God, Yes Master.”

“Does it feel good, your hand on your hard cock?”

“Yes Master.” His voice was both thick with his lust and shaking with emotion.

“Better than mine?”

“Never” this time a whisper as he thought about Daniel’s hand on his cock, his ass, his body. He groaned as he pulled hard and long on his cock sending him closer to his orgasm. 

“I’m hard too my slave, hard for you and it feels good, so good.”

Jack could hear the tremor in Daniel’s voice now and knew that he too was close to his orgasm and that thought made his heart ache to be beside him. 

“Listen to me slave, listen to me as I come and wish it was you because you will not come, not tonight or tomorrow or even the next day. You will not come until I tell you”

And with that Jack was forced to do nothing but listen as Daniel talked him through his own pleasure until at last he came, shouting Jack’s name.

“Go to bed now.” Daniel’s voice was still ragged from his orgasm and Jack could picture him, damp with sweat and shaking, his cum splattered over his hand “Don’t touch yourself again until I tell you too.”

“Yes Master.” Jack didn’t hide the frustration in his voice and even after the phone had gone dead he let his hand linger on his still hard cock just a little longer before doing what his master had told him.

Daniel looked down at the sticky mess that covered his hand with a smile; although keeping away from Jack was hard work at least he was getting some relief. True he’d rather been pounding into Jack’s reddened ass until he begged him to be allowed to come, but as that wasn’t to be…yet... then this would have to do.  
He knew Jack would have done as instructed and gone to bed with his erection still aching beneath him and if Daniel knew Jack then he was pretty sure that was the way he would wake up too. 

Daniel was deliberately building Jack’s sexual frustration and hopefully his expectations of release so that by the time Friday night came Jack would do ANYTHING he asked of him. He didn’t have to do this as he knew that Jack would obey him without question anyway, but he wanted Jack to get as much out of the club as he did and he thought the best way to do that was to have him wound just a little tightly.

Daniel cleaned himself up and headed to bed, already working on the next part of his plan for Jack.

Friday morning meant an early start for Daniel and mornings were SO not his favorite time of the day, unless they were spent in the arms of Jack, slowly waking each other up, but he knew that Jack would already be up and he needed to catch him before he left for work.

Groggily he reached for the phone and, glad he had Jack’s number on speed dial, punched the number. The phone was answered on the third ring.

“O’Neill.” 

“Were you hard this morning?”

“Yes Master.”

“Were you thinking of me?”

“Yes Master.”

“Did you come?”

“No Master, you told me not to.”

“Are you hard now?”

“Mmm, Getting that way.”

“You know the rule.”

“Yes Master.”

“When you get to the Mountain, go and see General Hammond, tell him something’s come up and you need some personal time. Leave at 1.00 pm go straight home and wait for me to call.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest that he couldn’t get time off at such short notice but the static in his ear told him that Daniel had already hung up. His erection was now tenting the front of his jeans and he really wished Daniel was there so he could scratch his week long itch; instead he pushed his own needs to the back of his mind and set about working out what to tell General Hammond.

General Hammond had agreed to Jack’s request without too many questions, after all he hardly ever took personal time and, as SG1 were on downtime over the weekend anyway, he reckoned the SGC could manage without its 2IC this time. 

Now as Jack sat in his office watching the clock which, didn’t seem to be moving at all, he tried yet again not to think about what Daniel might have planned for the rest of his day. Eventually, however he gave up the pretence of working and went to find Daniel. 

Trying not to be obvious he called in first on Carter and bugged her yet again about spending her down time stuck on the base running experiments and simulations. She smiled at him and assured him she’d be fine and wished him a nice weekend. Teal’c was packing for an off-world trip to see Ry’ac, Jack asked to be remembered to him and sauntered directly to Daniel’s office. The lights were off, the computer was off, there was no sign that Daniel had ever been there. In fact when Jack thought about it he hadn’t seen Daniel at all today, not even in passing. 

If he wasn’t here then where was he? Was he at the apartment getting things ready for later? Was he at Jack’s waiting for him to come home? 

All the speculation and waiting was driving Jack mad, he wanted to leave now to rush home and maybe into the waiting arms of his master, to love and be loved until it hurt. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time – 12.30pm – Daniel had said 1.00 pm and so 1.00 pm it would have to be.   
Jack wandered into the darkened office and shut the door behind him. Light from the corridor spilled in through the glass panel in the door as Jack strolled over to Daniel’s bookcase. He touched the spines of the books, pulling the odd one out and smelling the pages seeing if he could smell Daniel on them, wondering how he ever made sense of the squiggles that filled the pages. He picked up some of Daniel’s artefacts, collected both on this world and on others, feeling them was like feeling a part of Daniel and he felt his stomach tumble at the thought.

Enough time killed and Jack could go, go and find out what lay in store for him at home and beyond. He changed and drove home, he didn’t race but neither was he slow and, unsurprisingly, his phone was ringing as he walked through the door.  
He knew it would be Daniel.

“O’Neill.”

“Not any more.”

He couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath and the tremor in his hand at the deep masterful voice. It was what he wanted, to be mastered, it was what he had wanted and needed throughout the long days and even longer nights. He needed Daniel, wanted to be with him, more than usual and with that came the realisation of what he had been doing to him all week, keeping him waiting and wanting, hanging on the edge of sexual frustration until now.

“Yes Master.” 

“On the dining table you will find a box, inside are three items. You will know what to do with them. When you have finished, dress in what I have left out for you, do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“You have one hour.”

The phone was dead in his hands as soon as the last word was spoken. Putting his phone down Jack glanced at his watch and hurried to the living room. An hour wasn’t a long time and he HAD to be ready when his time was up.

The box wasn’t overlarge and contained an enema kit, a razor and a large butt plug. Daniel was right, Jack knew exactly what to do with all three items and gathering them up he headed for the bathroom.

Jack had been on the receiving end of plenty of enemas in his time as they were part of the standard medical procedures at the SGC and he had never really enjoyed them, so the thought of voluntarily giving himself one didn’t exactly thrill him. Reading and rereading the instructions didn’t help his unease and knowing that enemas usually left him pretty wiped out he decided to start by shaving himself thoroughly. 

He knew how much Daniel loved the feel of his naked skin especially around his cock and balls and to be honest he liked it to, he liked the way the sensitive skin brushed against his clothing. When he was at work it served as a reminder of his subservience to Daniel. 

Jack carefully shaved his chest and under his arms before setting to work on his genitals and by the time he was done he was rock hard. He was still under instruction from Daniel not to touch himself or to come so, after a moment of self-indulgent posing in front of his bathroom mirror he reluctantly grabbed his balls and squeezed hard until his erection wilted. 

A quick glance at his watch told him that time was marching on and there was no way out, it was enema time. Checking the contents for a final time Jack took a deep breath and reached for the lube. 

It was easier than he expected, and although he couldn't claim it was the most comfortable thing he'd ever done, it did leave him with a warm glow and the satisfaction of knowing that yet again he had done as his master had instructed. 

He hadn’t been as exhausted by it as he had expected, in fact he had felt quite turned on by the whole experience. He thought that was because this time he was doing it for Daniel, to be totally clean inside for when he wanted his ass. 

Another look at his watch told him that it was almost time and his heart lurched and his stomach tumbled at the thought of just seeing Daniel again, at the thought of kneeling at his feet and being his slave once more.

Hurriedly he showered and, once dry, he grabbed the butt plug, lubed it up generously and went to see what Daniel had chosen for him to wear.

Laid out neatly on his bed were his leather wrist and ankle bands…nothing else. Jack checked the bed again and then the dresser and then the chair, there were definitely no clothes to be found anywhere!

The thought that Daniel wanted him naked sent a tremor through him that once again set his cock hardening and his heart pounding. Jack took off his watch and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the bands one by one feeling the soft leather before he fastened them tightly around his body. With each band he felt a little more of Colonel Jack O’Neill fading away and a little more of Daniel’s willing slave surfacing in his place. The transformation was complete when he lay back on the bed raised his hips and with a deep breath filled himself with the butt plug, taking it as deep as he could and whimpering when he - not so accidentally - brushed his prostate. The sound of a key in his front door heralded the arrival of Daniel and the end of his self-gratification as he hurried to his knees to await the appearance of his master.

Daniel didn’t need to announce himself, he had told Jack 1 hour and it was exactly 1 hour later, besides he was the only other person who had a key to Jack’s house. If Jack wasn’t ready then he would pay the price, but Daniel knew that wouldn’t be necessary.

It had been a long week for Daniel too, keeping out of Jack’s way at work hadn’t been too difficult, he always had more work to do than he seemed able to find the time for, but at night he had longed for them to be together. It hadn’t always been the longing of a master for his slave either, sometimes he had just wanted to talk and kiss, be held in strong arms and made love to. More than once he had had to find the Master within himself to stop his resolve from failing. As he entered the bedroom and was greeted with the sight of perfect obedience and submission he knew that he had done the right thing and that soon they would both find a release beyond their wildest expectations.

Looking at Jack kneeling in the proper submissive pose that he demanded, his now hairless body and half hard cock accentuated by the simple leather bands and although unseen, the effect of the butt plug held snugly in his ass, Daniel couldn’t suppress either the brief smile that graced his lips or the twitching of his own cock.

He didn’t speak as he allowed his presence to fill the room, washing over them both, reinforcing their roles and setting the standard for the rest of their time together. He was dressed in tight leather pants, a simple white T-shirt worn just a little small and a long black leather coat that almost touched the floor and swirled as he walked. He had swapped his glasses for contacts, spiked his hair and was wearing a small diamond that had been a gift from Jack in his ear. He noticed that, although Jack had kept his head bowed, he had still looked at him as he moved into the room, he could tell by the slight gasp that spilled from his lips and the not so slight change in his cock which was now quite hard between his legs. 

“You followed my instructions?”

“Yes Master.” 

“Stand up.”

Jack did as he was told rising carefully so as not to dislodge the butt plug, his eyes now firmly fixed on Daniel, watching, waiting, hoping. He licked his suddenly dry lips as Daniel prowled towards him, his long coat swishing behind him and giving him a slightly menacing air that did nothing for Jack except excite the hell out of him. 

He stood as still as a statue as Daniel slowly drew closer until eventually he could feel his hot breath and the gentle touch of his long fingers against his skin. Jack fought hard to keep still and keep silent as Daniel’s fingers traced patterns of fire against his hairless and sensitive body. They stroked down his chest to his groin and back, ghosting over his nipples before a gentle touch along his jaw line forced a sigh from his lips as he turned his head slightly into the warm touch.

“Good.” a whisper of praise.

“Thank you Master.” He hadn’t been ordered to silence… yet.

“Did you get hard when you shaved?”

“Yes Master….but I didn’t come.” He added quickly eager to prove himself to Daniel.   
His admission provoked no response but Jack realized that Daniel would have expected nothing less.

Daniel was behind him now his fingers trailing down his back leaving a trail of raised hairs in their wake until they reached his ass. Knowing how much Daniel liked the feel of his naked skin when he fucked him he had taken extra care to shave himself thoroughly even around his asshole, which hadn’t been an easy task. As the fingers stroked the globes of his ass, Jack had a vision of himself bent over Daniel’s knee with his ass glowing red as Daniel spanked him until he came and he couldn’t stop the groan that spilled from his lips as his body shuddered at the touch.

“Patience.” Daniel had a good idea what had provoked Jack’s reaction. “Now bend over.” 

Jack hurried to comply, spreading his legs a little wider as he bent over, both to help his balance and to give Daniel better access to his ass, which he hoped he would want. Another gentle touch from Daniel set Jack shaking where he stood.

“Show me.” A voice that was heavy with lust and thick with promise.

Jack reached back and obediently spread his cheeks just enough so that Daniel had a clear and unobstructed view of his hole and the butt plug that filled it. He heard Daniel’s appreciative groan an instant before he felt his fingers at his hole and his torment began. 

Daniel wanted that ass the minute he saw it, clean, shaved and stuffed for his pleasure. He wanted to feel himself inside its tight welcoming heat; he wanted to hear his slave begging for his release as he pounded into him. Instead he gently stroked the soft flesh and then mercilessly twisted the butt plug hard against Jack’s sensitive prostate. The accompanying yelp that came from Jack was certainly more pleasure than pain and, as Daniel watched Jack’s body shake beneath his touch, he could feel his own erection tight against the front of his leather pants. 

“Nice…” As he spoke he stroked the plug again, not as hard this time but still enough to have Jack moan with his need. His own need was now building inside him and he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer, didn’t want to wait any longer. It had been a long week and although it wasn’t yet over for his slave it was over for his master.

Unzipping his pants he pulled his hard cock free. It was already wet with pre-cum and he shook slightly as the feel of his hand on his hard length took him closer to his own orgasm. Bending forward he licked a long slow stripe across Jacks’ ass from his back to his balls, tasting soap and lube and just a little hint of Jack’s own essence. The pair of them moaned in unison at their differing but yet pleasant sensations.

A quick slap to Jack’s cheek and then Daniel slowly pulled the plug from him, twisting and scraping it inside him so that he felt every agonizingly pleasurable inch. He wondered why he had bothered to wear it all, he was only just used to the welcome feel of it filling his ass and now it was gone. He had no more time to wonder as his master’s voice instructed him.

“Put your hands on the floor, palms down.” 

It wasn’t an easy position for Jack to be in, bent double with his ass stuck high in the air, but it was strangely erotic, to be so helplessly on show, ready and willing to be taken. 

“I hope you used lots of lube, because I’m not going to use any!” 

With those words Daniel smeared his own pre-cum the length of his erection and, in one swift but not brutal movement, filled Jack. He was so deep inside him he could hardly breathe as he pulled back just a little before sliding back into the warm, welcoming embrace of his slave’s hot tight ass. 

Slowly, so very slowly, Daniel fucked Jack’s ass, taking his time to pull back before ensuring that his next stroke hit Jack’s prostate, listening to the sounds of leather against flesh and the muffled cries of a man being slowly driven wild by his needs.

Jack could feel the leather of Daniel’s pants against the backs of his legs and see the swirling edges of his leather coat as it moved in time to his thrusts. Knowing that Daniel wanted him so badly that he hadn’t even bothered to get undressed added to the intimacy and eroticism, added to his feeling of being completely dominated.

He gasped out each breath as he felt Daniel fill him and then empty him, his own needs building exponentially with every thrusting movement from Daniel. His own cock was now rock hard and he could feel its damp tip pressing into his chest with each thrust from Daniel. 

“This position is called the Congress of a Cow. It dates from the time of the Karma Sutra.” 

Daniel’s voice was steady and even just like he was giving a briefing at the SGC and not fucking his helpless wanton slave. Jack was impressed that he could even think let alone talk as all he seemed capable of were incoherent moans and mewls as he was pushed closer and closer to his release. His pleasure overrode the pain in his hamstrings and lower back and he could understand why this position had got its name.

“I mount you like a bull would mount a cow.” Another long slow penetration deep inside Jack’s aching ass, mauling his prostate and making his cock thrust hard against his now sweat dampened skin. “Do you know why I chose this position?”

Jack had a good idea why, he had known from the minute that his ass was laid open that this position was about power, about ownership, about Master and Slave.  
At least he hoped he was right!

“To show me that I am totally and completely your slave and that you are my Master.” he dropped his voice to a whisper … “Always.”

“Very good my slave.”

Jack felt a hand snake around his body to his hard cock as Daniel began to fondle him as he continued his slow fucking of his ass.

He felt Daniel’s fingers caress his balls and pushed up and into the warm embrace. He heard a soft moan from Daniel as he pumped on his hard length.

“You will keep it like this now.” A stroke against his cock. “Hairless.” Daniel’s breath was short; his voice had turned thick with his own arousal…”All the time.” He pulled almost out of Jack’s ass before ramming home harder than before, as if he needed to emphasize his words. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” he hissed through the pleasure pain of Daniel’s combined assault on his ass and his cock.

Jack was on fire, all his emotions running riot in his mind and his body as Daniel took him to the edge of his orgasm with his actions and his words. His whole word was centered on his master’s every action, his every word. His own erection ached and his orgasm built inside him with every stroke against him and every thrust inside him, but it didn’t matter. Jack had found his sub-space, the place where only Daniel existed, where only Daniel, his Master, mattered.

He could hear and smell the leather of Daniel’s coat as it flicked against his naked skin sending yet more tingles of anticipation through his already oversensitive body. He could feel the smooth leather and the cool metal of the zipper against his hot ass as Daniel picked up the pace and drove himself balls deep with every thrust. He listened to Daniel as he told him what he was, what they both were. He was slave, Daniel was Master and they weren’t complete without each other.

He growled as he felt the hands lift from his cock, he needed to feel them there, stroking his hard erection, easing him towards his orgasm. He guessed this was the beginning of him being denied his own release and he growled again.

“Do you have something to say, SLAVE?” Daniel’s emphasis on the final word speared Jack to his very core, helped by the sharp pain of a slap against his ass.

“No Master.” 

“Then I think silence is in order.” Another slap and Jack bit his lip to stop the noises of pleasure. “You won’t come either.” 

“Yes Master.” he mumbled as he allowed his sub-space to swallow him back up and push his own needs away. He felt Daniel’s hands on his ass and then his hips as he stepped up the pace, driving into him with quick short jabs. Jack could do little more now than match his breathing to the hard and insistent thrusting in his ass as Daniel headed towards his own orgasm with scant regard for the feelings of his helpless slave.

It was how it should be and Jack loved it.

Daniel’s body was slicked with sweat; his t-shirt clung to his body accentuating his broad chest, his hard nipples clearly visible against the damp fabric. The normally soft leather of his pants was beginning to chafe his legs as he continued his relentless punishment of Jack’s ass. It wouldn’t be long now; he had waited too long for this and knew that he couldn’t hold back. He was surprised by how much he had already held out as yet another deep hard thrust followed by a short twisting jab brought his orgasm rushing on him and he let go, filling Jack’s ass with his cum. 

“Mine…” 

He tightened his grip on Jack’s hips, seemingly heedless of how uncomfortable the position he had put him in might have become, and rode out his orgasm in a final act of domination. The feel of Jack’s ass as it contracted round his pulsing cock made him gasp, it was so hot and tight that he never wanted these feelings to end. His only consolation was the fact that this was just the first of many times he intended to fuck his slave today and tonight and maybe into the rest of the weekend too. 

With a final grunt of pleasure he was done, spent and boneless as he fell against Jack’s back his long leather coat enveloping the two of them.

Daniel lay across Jack’s back for long moments filled with the shuddering aftershocks of his orgasm until finally he had his breathing under control and his body just about cooperating. He pulled himself free of Jack’s ass with a sigh, noting how Jack’s body shook at the loss but that he stayed silent. He rewarded Jack with a soft kiss on each cheek before stepping away to admire the sight before him. He wasn’t quite done with Jack yet, but he also knew that the Congress of a Cow was an extreme position and to ask Jack to hold it any longer would be an unnecessary cruelty.

“You may stand up.”

Slowly and somewhat stiffly Jack complied. He didn’t thank Daniel for releasing him, he had been ordered to silence. His face was red from the blood that had filled it as he had held his position and the change in position left him briefly light headed and he swayed where he stood. He saw Daniel cast him a worried glance and he smiled his assurance back at his master, touched by his concern and his love.  
His body was damp with sweat and his erection was still boldly in evidence, his cock swollen and purple, leaking copiously. 

“Sit on the bed. Wait for me.” 

Jack watched as Daniel headed for the bathroom and waited until he heard the sound of running water before he stretched his legs and back and sat as he had been instructed. He was glad of the rest, his ass ached inside and out, the position he had been in had allowed Daniel to get deeper inside him than Jack had ever remembered before. Whilst it was erotic and powerful and sexy as anything it was also a little painful. As he listened to the sounds of Daniel cleaning himself up he thought to himself that if this was just the beginning of things then the rest of the day, night, weekend had a lot to live up to. 

When Daniel emerged from the bathroom he was carrying his leather coat over his arm and no longer had the look of a man who had just fucked his lover. He was once more calm and businesslike with just the hint of menace that made Jack go weak at the knees and feel his heart pound in his chest. He sat as instructed on the bed and, as Daniel approached, he made to go to his knees, to go to his proper place.

“Not this time.” Daniel’s voice hid the swell of pride he felt when he saw what Jack had been going to do. “Turn and kneel up against the bed, I have something for you.”

Jack was in the required position in an instant, his only regret being that he couldn’t see what Daniel was up to behind him. He was sure that whatever it was he would love it…eventually.   
He heard the sound of Daniel putting the coat down and opening a drawer, slight sounds of rustling followed and he wanted to look and see what Daniel was up to. But it wasn’t his place. His place was where he was now, where his master had put him. The feel of Daniel’s hand on his ass made him gasp.

“I thought I said silence.” A hard edge to Daniel’s voice was accompanied by the feel of the butt plug he had worn earlier being pushed deep into his slightly sore ass. This time Jack managed to keep his silence but only through the taste of blood as he bit his lip against the feelings that swirled in his body and groin. He breathed out quietly and deeply, accepting the butt plug, welcoming back the pleasurable pain of being stretched and filled. 

Daniel’s hands were now at his waist as he fastened the butt plug in place with a wide leather harness that buckled at each side. He felt Daniel’s hands on his cock and then the painful pinch of a cock ring as Daniel completed his task. As Daniel tightened the harness another, unnecessary, notch, Jack knew that the butt plug wasn’t going anywhere and nor was his aching erection.

A swat on each ass cheek and Daniel was done.

“Stand up and face me.”

As he moved Jack could feel the butt plug secure in his ass and knew that he could move freely without any danger of it coming free. He was trapped, held ready and waiting for his master’s pleasure, his ass filled, his cock hard, his passion mounting.

“Very nice.” Daniel purred as he admired the figure before him. Jack stood a little taller.

Daniel tossed a pair of socks and boots at Jack and then handed him his long leather coat.

“Time to go.”

Jack watched Daniel’s back as he left and then hurriedly dressed, if he could call it dressing. Even with the long coat on Jack was acutely aware of the fact that he was naked underneath it. Not only naked but with his ass filled and his cock held rigid. He trembled slightly at the feel of the leather against firstly his cock and then his skin as he pulled the coat round him and followed Daniel from the house.

Daniel had the car door open and Jack obediently jumped in without being told to, glad he wasn’t outside for long, although he thought he saw the curtains twitch across the street and he wondered what his neighbors would think if they really knew what went on behind his closed doors.

Jack had expected Daniel to drive straight to the apartment and so he was surprised when they pulled up at the mall. He followed Daniel from the car and into the mall without a word convinced that every eye in the place was on him and that they could all see that he was naked beneath his coat. 

Jack’s senses were heightened as he followed Daniel around, trying not to look suspicious or awkward or even embarrassed. In fact he found, to his dismay that the longer they were in the mall the more he found himself getting turned on by the events. His cock twitched against its restraints causing him to grimace slightly as yet another pair of eyes swept past the unusual looking couple. It seemed like a lifetime to Jack but it wasn’t more than half an hour before Daniel finished his shopping and they were back in the car.

“Open the coat.”

Daniel was pleased to see the still healthy state of Jack’s erection, although he also knew that it must be getting painful for him now.

“Did that turn you on? Knowing that you were naked in public?”

Jack thought for a moment, it had turned him on, the strange feeling of excitement that something might happen and he would be exposed, literally, had been a rush. 

“Yes Master.” 

“I thought it would.” 

Jack felt Daniel’s hand at his groin, teasing at his heavy, sore balls and he closed his eyes letting the touch ease away the pain and replace it with pleasure. He kept silent by worrying his lip, answering questions was expected but he hadn’t been given permission for anything else. 

He shifted slightly in his seat hoping to give Daniel better access to him, hoping that maybe his reward for parading around the mall with a plug up his ass and a raging hard-on would be to be allowed to come.

“I told you before… patience.” Daniel’s tone wasn’t light. “It seems to be a concept that you are having difficulty with.”

“Yes Master.” Jack’s tone was a little petulant. He HAD been patient but now he was ready to burst. 

Daniel took his hands from Jack’s groin with a final lingering swipe up his cock and the rest of the journey was conducted in silence.

Jack loved this apartment; he loved every inch of it, every room with its untold capacity for pleasure and pain made him feel so alive. He was constantly amazed at the subtle changes Daniel introduced to the rooms, seeming to know exactly what he wanted and needed without him even having to ask. He knew he was safe here, safer than anywhere else in the world and that there was nowhere else in the world he really wanted to be. He had thought of resigning from the SGC and spending all his time here with his master, mixing pleasure with pain, fucking and being fucked until the end of his days. But he knew that part of the reason he needed the apartment was to balance his ‘real’ life, to balance the life and death decisions he made not just for himself but for all those he sent on missions, never knowing if they would come back or not. Here none of that mattered, he had no decisions to make, nobody to be responsible for, all he had to do was please Daniel, and that was the best job in the world.

As he stepped across the threshold he left what little there was of Colonel Jack O’Neill behind and waited for his master’s pleasure.

“I think you are a little overdressed for a slave.”

Daniel swept his eyes up and down Jack, his meaning clear before he turned and headed for the kitchen. He needed to eat, Jack needed to be punished.

He heard a sound and turned to find Jack standing in the doorway, now once more naked but for his bands and the harness that held the butt plug and his cock in torment. He looked magnificent in his bondage, his cock still hard and proud in front of him, his need and anticipation showing on his face and in his posture. All he needed was his collar but Daniel had other plans for that. 

“Come with me.”

Daniel wasn’t exactly sure what Jack’s punishment should consist of, should he spank him, paddle his ass until it was red and then leave him hanging on the edge of yet another orgasm held tightly in submissive bondage until they were ready to leave? Although Daniel’s own body reacted favorable to those thoughts he knew deep down that whatever he had planned for Jack couldn’t be too extreme. They both had a long and hopefully enjoyable night ahead of them and would need to be rested. 

Patience would be taught by making Jack watch him getting his own pleasure, and then maybe and only maybe, if he was patient and did exactly as instructed, Daniel might let him have his own release. As they passed Jack’s gift to him, positioned carefully as a reminder to Jack how close he had come to losing everything, he remembered how good Jack had looked held immobile by the steel figure of 8 restraints and he knew what he was going to do.

When Jack saw Daniel reach down the locking figure of 8 restraints he felt a tremor of excitement pass through him. When he had been locked into them and left alone as punishment he had wondered how turned on they would make him feel under different circumstances. Yes, this was still punishment but not the same as before, this was he hoped, a punishment that would excite him. Jack also knew that these restraints meant that Daniel could leave the harness in place and that his ass and cock would still be suffering throughout.

Jack knelt without instruction and gratefully accepted the feel of the cool steel against his body as Daniel secured him upright on his knees. Once Daniel had finished, Jack tested his movement and found he had none, he was held immobile by the simple and yet effective design of the restraints and his hard cock twitched in anticipation, causing him to gasp a little as the tight cock ring dug into his tender balls.

Daniel took several long moments to admire the bound, helpless figure before him walking around him slowly soaking in every feature , relishing in the fact that he alone had brought Jack to where he was now, to who he was now. Back facing Jack he began to strip, making his movements sensual and slow, teasing Jack with brief glimpses of skin that he then covered again.

He ran his fingers down his chest, gently brushing his nipples before teasing at the front of his half undone pants, just allowing his pubic hair to come into view. He could hear the changes in Jack’s breathing as he slid the leather pants down his long graceful legs to reveal his own erection now freed from its confines to stand proud in front of him.

He closed the distance between him and Jack still touching his own body, teasing his nipples until they were hard and stroking with long loving movements down his hard length to finally roll his heavy balls in his fingers. The small moans that spilt from his lips sent tremors of lust spiking through Jack’s already sensitive body.

He reached down and kissed Jack, long and hard, his tongue probing and bruising Jack’s mouth. It was the first time they had kissed in a week and he reveled in it. 

Jack accepted the invasion willingly, until he felt the warmth of Daniel’s lips against his own he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it, how much could be conveyed in one simple kiss. This was far from a simple kiss, this was a kiss of domination and power, of love and lust of master and slave. 

Jack let Daniel into him with the smallest of sighs, before he returned the kiss with equal vigor and equal passion. As he couldn’t use his body to tell Daniel how he felt he used is mouth.

The kiss was long and bruising as they both explored each other as if it was the first time. Jack could feel the hard tip of Daniel’s cock pressing against his body and his own cock twitched in response making him moan deep in Daniel’s throat.

The need to breath forced the lovers apart; Daniel kept hold of Jack’s head tracing the fine lines around his eyes and the scar that slashed through his eyebrow with the pad of his thumb. His eyes were bright, the pupils dilated with lust as he felt the tremor in Jack’s body and heard his quiet gasp at his touch.

Daniel stepped back slightly admiring the helpless bound body before him, all the power and passion held motionless waiting for his command and his cock ached beneath him, reminding him with an unnecessary insistence of what he needed to do. 

He looked into eyes that exactly mirrored his own feelings, he saw a body aching for its own release, he saw the man he loved more than life itself.

Daniel let his hand drop to his cock feeling its hot hard length beneath his fingers as he smeared the glistening pre-cum that had pooled at its tip along himself. A low moan slipped from his lips as he placed the head of his cock against Jack’s pliant lips.

“Take me.” Daniel didn’t need to tell Jack what to do, but the Master wanted to.

As soon as Jack felt the tip of Daniel’s cock at his lips he knew what was expected and his tongue was flicking over the damp slit at Daniel’s tip almost before he heard the instruction.

Without hesitation or the need for further words Jack opened his throat and swallowed Daniel whole, the softest of groans from both men the only sound in the room.

Jack used his tongue and his teeth to trace patterns that felt like fire to Daniel along the length of his cock. He teased the hot, hard length that filled him, one minute taking him deep into his throat and the next just touching his sensitive slit with his tongue. He could hear Daniel’s breathing change and low moans of passion spill from his lips as he pulled his mouth free and nuzzled the heavy balls that hung in his vision. Lapping and kissing at Daniel’s balls sent tremors of passion throughout Jack’s helpless body and his own erection pulled against its confines, the pain no longer pleasurable.

Jack now both loved and hated the restraints he was in. He loved the helpless way they made him feel, trapped on his knees unable to do anything but be at his master’s whim, he hated the way his hands weren’t free to help take Daniel to the edge of his passion and beyond.

Despite being ordered to silence Jack groaned his need into Daniel’s groin as he swept his tongue across his balls before once more taking his cock into his mouth.

Daniel was close to loosing it; the feel of Jack on and around his cock and balls was too much. As he looked down on the bound figure that knelt before him, his hair and body slicked with sweat, his eyes closed as he turned back to his task he knew that the end wasn’t far away. He could feel the tingle in his own body and recognized the changes that heralded the start of his own orgasm and he began his own internal fight to make it last just a little longer.

Daniel grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him onto his cock, forcing it yet deeper down his throat ignoring the mild cry of surprise from Jack as he started to fuck his mouth. He thrust himself back and forward holding Jack’s head still but forcing a bend in his body as he took him. What had started as Jack going down on Daniel had become Daniel fucking Jack, and fucking him hard. He was sure he could feel his cock hit the back of Jack’s throat as he rammed himself back into his mouth, he felt the gag reflex constricting Jack’s throat around his cock before he managed to relax again. It excited him to feel that, to know that he had Jack’s life in his hands, but when he looked at Jack he saw a man who felt no danger, just an excitement that matched his own. Something he would remember for later.

Jack’s back was forced to bend as Daniel forced his cock down his throat. He could feel the cold steel dig slightly into his flesh but it was more pleasure than pain although, for Jack, the boundaries of the two were becoming more blurred every time he was with Daniel.   
His mouth was filled with Daniel’s thrusting cock, ramming home hard against the back of his throat and causing him to gag slightly as he forced himself to relax and accept the invasion. It was rough and hard and he had to fight for his breath as his mouth and throat was plundered by Daniel’s massive cock. He could hear his own nasal breathing offset by the growing sounds of passion that Daniel was making as he neared his orgasm.

Suddenly the room was silent and Daniel stilled for just a moment before with one final plunge into Jack’s waiting mouth he let his orgasm run through him and filled Jack with his cum. He tightened his grip in Jack’s hair, the short gray strands slipping through his fingers until his hand fell to the back of his head and held him still while he poured his load down Jack’s throat. Daniel didn’t cry or scream as his orgasm erupted from him, he just gasped his release and moaned his pleasure as Jack took his cum without spilling a drop.

Daniel stood on shaking legs while Jack licked his softening cock taking up every last drop of his cum and cleaning him as he did so. He kept his grip on Jack’s head not so much because he needed to but because he wasn’t sure that he could stand unaided. He held him close and allowed the feel of warm breath against his cock and in his groin ground him, settle his shaking limbs and let things return to normal.

Jack had experienced just the briefest moment of panic as Daniel had unleashed his orgasm down his throat as he breathed out and couldn’t for a second get it back as his face was ground into Daniel’s groin and his throat filled. But the panic passed as the moment passed and he accepted Daniel’s sticky cum as it poured in seemingly endless streams into his mouth. 

Jack was careful not to let a drop spill even though there were times when he felt he couldn’t swallow fast enough to keep pace with the tide that swept down him from his master. It was a gift he couldn’t waste, only a worthless slave didn’t realize that, and he took it gratefully, making sure that, once Daniel was fully spent, he cleaned him properly, wasting nothing.

As Daniel finally withdrew, releasing his head from his hands Jack risked a glance up at his master’s face. It gleamed with sweat and satisfaction as he took a step away and caught Jack's glance with eyes that danced with promise, Jack quickly went to lower his gaze.

“No…look at me.” Daniel’s voice was still a little unsteady, his lust and longing still not quite faded.

Jack held his gaze, his own needs now evident in his eyes and in his body which still ached for his release. He saw the smile on Daniel’s face, a smile that went all the way to his eyes as he stared down at Jack and his heart beat just a little faster. Did that look mean that Daniel was going to give him what he wanted, what he had wanted and needed and craved since he first crossed the door of his house, what seemed now like forever ago?

He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t tell Daniel what he wanted ...it wasn’t his place to ask for anything. He would take whatever his master gave him and with a glad heart if not necessarily a glad body!

Daniel knelt beside Jack and without words undid the harness that held his ass and cock in torment. Jack’s cock was still hard, his balls full and heavy, his orgasm held at bay by only his need to please and the slight pain of the cock ring. Daniel released the cock ring and allowed the low but long moan of pleasure that fell from Jack’s lips to go unpunished…this time. He took Jack’s sore cock in his hand and slowly ran his fingers along its length, carefully stroking the tip between his thumb and fingers until they were wet with Jack’s pre-cum. 

This time Jack was patient as Daniel stroked his cock again before gently rolling his balls in his hand. He didn’t move, didn’t anticipate, didn’t try to get anything from Daniel, he just knelt where he was and accepted his master’s hands on his body. It was the right thing to do as he heard the low whispered voice.

“See, you can be patient when you try, can’t you?”

“Yes Master.” His voice was no more than a whisper too as he shuddered under another onslaught from Daniel’s fingers against his flesh.

Without breaking contact Daniel moved around the back of Jack and let his free hand trail down his damp back scoring his flesh with his nails and soothing it with a kiss. He took hold of the butt plug with one hand and tightened his grip on Jack’s cock with the other. 

“Then you may come.”

As Daniel spoke he pulled the plug free and pumped Jack’s cock firmly. One stroke was all it took as Jack bucked under his touch and let fly with a stream of cum that not only spilt all over Daniel’s hand but also splattered the carpet in front of him. 

Jack couldn’t have screamed even if he had been allowed to, the sensations that ran through his body at that moment of release were so overwhelming that it was all he could do just to remember to breathe. His cock that had ached beneath him for eternity now swelled at Daniel’s touch and he gladly accepted his master’s instructions and came without hesitation. It was an orgasm that left him panting and tearful, his body spent but held by Daniel’s arms that now encircled him and the cold steel that bound him. Patience he had learnt was definitely a virtue, something he would do well to remember for the future.

“Thank you Master.” The words were choked out through gasping breaths and tears, but he had never meant them more sincerely.

Daniel held Jack as he shook through his orgasm and then trembled through the after effects. He stroked his hair and kissed his neck and shoulders while they both slowly settled their pounding heartbeats and steadied their ragged breathing. Eventually they were calm and still once again and Daniel felt the weight of Jack against his chest as he leant back into his safe warm embrace. They sat like that for a while, Daniel caressing Jack who longed to be free from his restraints so that he could take Daniel in his arms too. 

Daniel broke the embrace, stood up and retrieved the key to Jack’s restraints. The sticky coating on his hand was now all but dry as he bent to release Jack, but he did wipe the remains on his slave’s chest before he ordered him to his feet and into the bathroom. There Daniel let Jack wash and dry him before dressing in sweats and a T-shirt and leaving Jack to clean himself up.

They sat and ate dinner like ‘normal’ adults. Jack wasn’t made to serve Daniel or to sit at his feet. They sat and talked about anything and nothing, Daniel didn’t talk about what had gone on already or what was still to come. Although Jack wanted to ask about the club he knew that, despite the unusual circumstances he found himself in at the moment, he was still a slave and as such he knew his place. 

After the dinner was finished and everything cleared away Daniel looked briefly at his watch and then retrieved the invitation from a drawer, checked the details and placed the invitation in full view of them both as he went and lay down on the couch.

“We have a few hours yet so I think some rest is in order. Come and lie with me.”

They lay together, resting, cuddling even kissing occasionally. It was warm, secure and comfortable and although they were both aroused to be so close to each other they both knew that this was not the time or the place for another bout of sex. Eventually Daniel broached the subject of the club.

“I won’t make you go, even though I am your Master, if you don’t want to go then tell me now.

Jack thought for just a second… did he want to go? All week he had been torn between wanting to go and not. He had no idea what to really expect and so he had trawled the Internet for information and what he saw had both frightened and excited him. Dark dingy dungeons full of pain and humiliation. Opulent rooms full of pleasure and promises.

He knew that he could trust Daniel.

He knew he couldn’t wait to find out

“No Master, I want to go, I really do.”

“Good.” Daniel practically purred his pleasure at Jack’s words. He would make this good for Jack, for both of them. He would show him all the pleasure and pain he could imagine and then he would take him, collar him and fuck him senseless in front of the watching crowds. Then they would all know that Jack was his slave, all of them. 

The crowds.

Daniel….. And Jack. 

******

_‘Choice’_ was a well known club, renowned for its discretion and frequented by a carefully chosen and vetted clientele. The owners were a couple called Anna and Steve who welcomed their guest like old friends no matter what their sexuality or choice of ‘pastime’. In fact, Anna and Steve played both master and slave to other men and women equally as well as with each other.

Daniel had known Steve since college and although they had never been lovers then, there had always been an unspoken attraction between the two men. Steve had followed Daniel’s career right up until the time he made his ‘Aliens built the pyramids’ speech and seemingly vanished from academic life all together. They didn’t meet again until Daniel was taken to a S&M club that Steve managed, there they found their attraction for each other had never faded and they became lovers briefly, before they settled for business partners and friends.

_Choice_ was Daniel’s idea, he wanted somewhere where people could feel safe and yet live out their wildest fantasies with like-minded individuals. He knew from his years in academia and then with the military that there were a lot of people out there who for one reason or another had to suppress their sexuality or their wants and needs and he was one of them. They all needed somewhere that was 100% secure from prying eyes so he pitched the idea to Steve who not only agreed to invest in the club but insisted that he and Anna be allowed to manage it too. Daniel knew his dream couldn’t be in better hands and so _Choice_ was born.

Now it was to be reborn. 

The club was so successful that although membership was expensive there was still a waiting list to join. Daniel and Steve realized they needed more space and more facilities and more of everything to keep their clients happy, so they had closed the old club and now after 6 months, 6 long months of waiting the new Choice was ready for business.

The reopening night party had been planned with meticulous precision, the guest list carefully chosen and, as Daniel and Jack arrived at the discreet location, Daniel couldn’t help but wonder how it would all turn out. Although he had been involved in the planning of the club he hadn’t seen the finished article, he had relied on Steve to see their vision to completion and he was sure that he wouldn’t be disappointed.

The whole of the short journey to _Choice_ had been made in complete silence, Daniel had ordered it and Jack didn’t really have anything left to say. He had told Daniel that he wanted to go and he couldn’t go back on his word, he didn’t WANT to go back on his word. He just sat in silence and contemplated what was to come, occasionally shifting uncomfortably in his restraints as his thoughts sent tremors of excitement through him. He was glad of the dark windows on Daniel’s SUV as they drove through town and out into the countryside, being virtually naked in public was still a concept that troubled him.

Nobody except Steve knew that Daniel was the visionary behind their club and he liked it that way, he liked his anonymity. One day he might tell Jack but for now it was his secret and he handed his invitation and ID to the guard at the gate just as everybody else had done.

The large house was at the end of a sweeping driveway that had been lit with big candles under ornate glass covers engraved with the crossed whip and collar that were the symbol of the club. Security was tight but discreet with everybody being checked first at the gate and again before they gained entrance to the house, the grounds were patrolled by a small contingent of highly trained and very expensive private security guards, mainly to keep away the prying eyes of the paparazzi. 

The young man who opened the door to the SUV wore nothing but a black bow tie and a smile. Daniel glanced appreciatively at him, admiring his young firm body, wondering for just an instant what it would be like to feel himself inside the pert ass that now hopped into his car and drove it away. In fact when he looked all the young men parking the cars were young and good looking with finely honed bodies and he knew then that the rest of the evening and the club itself would be every bit as special as he had hoped it would be.

Daniel had chosen not to wear his usual and favored dominant clothes of black leather, opting instead for a sharp hand made charcoal grey silk suit with a lemon shirt and a grey tie to match his suit. A silk handkerchief the same shade as his shirt stuck out from the suit pocket. He had swapped his usual round glasses for stylish angular frames that made him look both academic and yet undeniably sexy at the same time.

Jack stood nervously waiting for Daniel, a little unsure of exactly what he was expected to do or what he expected to find. What he found was his breath taken from him as Daniel approached, he knew what he was wearing but to see him now coming towards him, his clothes, his demeanor, the look in his eyes all more masterful, more powerful and way more sexy than he had ever seen before. He fought back the groan of pain that the twinge in his groin sent to his aching balls and as Daniel reached him, in full view of the other guests and their slaves, without thinking or caring about his actions, he went to his knees.

As Daniel reached him he lowered his head submissively and stared at the ground. Not for the first time that day he longed for his collar and wondered why he hadn’t been permitted to wear it. He had seen Daniel pick it up and had to content himself with the knowledge that Daniel never did anything without a purpose and he would have to be patient. He felt the strength of his master beside him as his leg pressed against his side and his hand rested lightly on his head.

“Look up.” Daniel’s voice was low so only Jack could hear “Watch.”

Jack watched as slaves and masters both male and female walked and crawled into the club. Almost all the slaves wore nothing more than scanty clothes if they were lucky, almost all were bound in some way and collared; some were masked as were their ‘owners’. The dominants wore a mixture of traditional leather fetish wear and modern smart dress. Many carried whips or riding crops. 

Jack’s eyes were wide and his body trembled as the procession of people milled around him. Daniel moved a little closer, silent reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Yet again he was grateful for a master who cared so much.

He heard the crunch of high heels on the gravel path before he saw the feet out of the corner of his vision and heard the lilting voice of a woman above him talking to Daniel. He saw the low crawling figure of her slave and smiled a knowing smile at the young man who now knelt beside him. They didn’t speak… it wasn’t permitted.   
He felt the comforting touch of Daniel’s hand on his head and knew that in that quiet reassurance was the implicit instruction to lower his head. 

Daniel smiled warmly as the woman approached him, her naked slave tightly bound in chains that restricted his movement to nothing more than a shuffling crawl, his cock held painfully in a steel ‘gates of hell’ at her feet. She had been one of the earliest patrons of the club and it was partly due to her and her contacts in the S&M world that Choice had become so popular. She didn’t know that Daniel was at least partly responsible for the club, but he thought she might suspect he was more than just another long term patron.

They talked for a few moments, about ordinary, banal, mundane things and then about the club, about what they both hoped they would find inside. Daniel could feel Jack’s tension as their conversation began to head to the dark side, the side that involved pain and humiliation, he also heard the change in the breathing of her slave as he got hard at their words.

He was now, he realized, so deeply into his Master’s role that all his senses were at maximum. It was like the opposite place to Jack’s sub-space… and by the end of the night when the two of them were together and yet apart, each in their own world, they would finally be complete.

His whole demeanor was changed, he WAS a Master, right through to his core.

He looked down at Jack, the powerful soldier reduced to the perfect slave, kneeling naked, his wrists held behind his back in leather restraints that were then joined to his cock by a wide strap that ran down the crack of his ass and finished in a leather cock ring. He knew that every movement Jack made went straight to his cock, it was an exquisite fusion of bondage and cock and ball stimulation and it made Daniel’s own cock begin to harden beneath his smart suit trousers.

It was time for them to go and so Daniel concluded his conversation with the woman saying that no doubt they would see each other again inside. Without the use of his hands Jack couldn’t be made to crawl and so Daniel helped him to his feet and then spoke low into his ear.

“Walk behind me, close but not touching. Keep your head lowered and don’t speak to anybody unless I give you permission. Whenever I stop to talk or eat or drink, come to my side, if I give you no instructions then you will kneel until I do. If I do give you instructions follow them precisely. Understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“Nobody will approach you or touch you, they know that you are mine and I don’t share.”

“Thank you Master.”

The entrance area of the club was decorated in the style of an old fashioned gentleman’s club. Oversized armchairs were scattered throughout the area, along with a scattering of small sofas all of which were now occupied by the club’s clients and all of which had at least one sub or slave kneeling beside it. 

A small, discrete and yet very efficient army of waiters and waitresses milled amongst the crowd dispensing a variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and trays of delicious canapés. They all wore backless pants to show of their ass and were topless.

Daniel looked around at the tasteful decorations and the obviously happy clients and couldn’t wait to see what else Steve had done, he knew it wouldn’t fail to impress. Making his way with the knowledge born of a man who knew every inch of the club backwards Daniel headed for the ‘back rooms’. 

These were the rooms in which the ‘serious’ business of the club happened, the bondage, the domination, the sex, whatever the clients wanted to do took place in the back rooms.

Jack had been impressed with what he had seen so far, it wasn’t at all like the clubs he had seen on the Internet and he wasn’t sure if that fact pleased or disappointed him. He had enjoyed the sight of Daniel’s ass in front of him as they walked, mind you he ALWAYS enjoyed that particular sight, he had enjoyed the curious looks both from the other Doms and also the other slaves. It wasn’t usual for a slave to be permitted even to walk yet alone so close to his or her Master. He was aware that he gave off a menacing air even when he was, like he was now, fully and truly submissive. An air that said he would die to protect his Master so be warned.

He watched as Daniel mingled with the other guests, laughing and joking with a few, drinking champagne and eating sparingly of the many dishes on offer whilst he knelt at his side. Jack, of course, was permitted neither food nor drink nor conversation and those facts failed to worry him as yet again Daniel helped him to his feet and he followed him into the back areas.

Jack’s attention was immediately drawn to the fact that here in the back things were a lot less constrained and a whole lot wilder. He thought he heard screaming from behind one door and moaning from behind another and his resolve wavered just a little. Couples seemed to come and go between the rooms often not bothering to dress first and Jack was sure that he saw the slave from the driveway being lead away by a woman who was not his Mistress. He hoped that wasn’t the norm, Daniel had told him he didn’t share and he didn’t want to be shared either.

Jack had been so engrossed in watching the comings and goings around him that he hadn’t realized that Daniel had stopped walking until he pretty much ran into him.  
“I said no touching.” Daniel’s voice held a hint of amusement as he looked at Jack’s expression and remembered the way he had felt when he first visited a similar sort of club. 

“Sorry Master.” Jack mumbled his apology as a fat man dressed in a diaper was chased down the corridor by a statuesque woman dressed as a nurse.

“Let me explain. These are the public rooms and they are what they say they are. They are rooms themed to various, well, shall we call them ‘lifestyles’ that you can come and go from as much as you please. They are open to all and as a consequence some rooms get pretty busy. You can have sex if you want but if you do then you do it with everybody else around.”

Jack wasn’t sure if the idea of sex in front of strangers turned him on or turned him off. He wouldn’t mind a look in one though and wondered if he was permitted to ask.

Daniel, of course, being fully attuned to his needs knew his question before he even had time to think about asking it!

“The most popular room is the traditional dungeon; in fact Choice has two of them. Want to see one?”

“Yes please Master.”

Daniel turned away and walked a short way down the corridor to a set of large ornate wooden doors, perfectly in keeping with the theme of a dungeon. Again he was pleased at the attention to detail that Steve had gone to and made a mental note to thank him when he saw him later.

Before he swung the doors open he turned to Jack. “Don’t forget that whatever and I mean WHATEVER you see going on in here is going on with the complete consent of both parties, no matter what it might look like. Choice is about lifestyles, about expression and mutual enjoyment. Those who want to hurt or demean others purely for their own ends aren’t welcome here.”

He noticed the understanding in Jack’s face and a slight relaxation of his tense posture. 

“Just remember my rules and follow your instincts and you’ll be fine.”

“Yes Master.” A tiny trace of uncertainty still laced his voice but Daniel doubted that he would ever be able to rid him of that. He swung the doors open and they stepped inside.

The room was dark, lit only by huge candles placed in Gothic style holders around the wall. The only electric light was a red fire-escape light above a door at the back of the room. Jack looked around and saw a whole rack of items next to the fire-escape, including bolt cutters and a very large first-aid kit. Daniel saw the look on his face and told him, again, that no matter how it looked, the slaves were never in real danger. Jack tried to accept this but looking around the room at the other items, he found it hard.   
A rack was the centrepiece of the room, a wheel was on the far wall. Other chain and manacle devices were spread around, and a big wooden St. Andrew's cross stood alone to one side. Daniel heard Jack swallow hard at his first impressions of a dungeon and then as he watched the events unfolding he heard the swallow turning to small gasps of pleasure.

For Jack it was just as though he had stepped into one of the many web pages he had seen. It was a traditional dungeon and it was full! It was full of master’s and slaves in all possible sexual combinations and they all seemed to be enjoying it, even the slaves who shouldn’t have been enjoying were. Jack could tell deep down that despite their moaning and in some cases pleading and begging they wanted what was happening to them. 

Daniel had stopped and sat down on an ornate wooden chair shaped a little like a medieval throne but draped in purple velvet with a thick cushion to match. It fitted perfectly into the surroundings as did the heavy pewter chalice of champagne that was brought to him as soon as Jack was once more on his knees at his master’s side.

He watched with rapt fascination as a male slave was dragged, with not enough protestation he felt, by burly assistants to the St Andrews Cross and firmly secured to it by his wrists and ankles. Jack noticed the smile that briefly graced his features as the bindings were tightly secured and realised that what Daniel had told him WAS true. That those who ‘participated’ in the activities of the ‘back rooms’ did so willingly and in most cases eagerly. 

The slave’s Mistress then, in a mock stage whisper that was obviously for the benefit of the watching crowd, admonished him for his tardiness and told him what his ‘punishment’ would be. She took the flogger to his body as soon as she had finished talking, paying particular attention initially to his nipples. The slave moaned as his chest reddened under the strokes of the flogger, each moan a little more expressive than the last. It was as if he wanted to speak but didn’t dare, at least not yet. After several minutes worth of attention his Mistress obviously decided that his nipples were sufficiently tender to accept the next part of her ‘torture’. Butterfly screw nipple clamps. She made her slave kiss each clamp before she applied it to his nipple and turned the screw until his face just changed from pleasure to pain.

Jack felt every stroke of the flogger deep in his own groin. He knew how the pain of being punished could also be the ultimate aphrodisiac. The more strokes that landed the more he felt his own need to be punished growing and as he watched the slave suffer and ultimately accept the pain of the nipple clamps he could no longer hold back his own groan of arousal.

Daniel heard a sound beside him and as he looked at Jack he noticed that he was completely lost in his own world and wondered if he even knew that he had made a noise. He kept his attention firmly fixed on Jack as the next stage of the slaves punishment began. If Daniel was any judge of Jack, and he fancied that tonight of all nights he would be, then he knew what the outcome would be. He would let Jack’s lapse in making a sound pass… for now.

The Mistress picked up the flogger and set to work on the lower body of her slave. She whipped him gently from groin to toe being extremely careful to avoid any contact with his groin area. He moaned and thrashed his head as her actions caused him no pain but intense arousal. His cock was hard and weeping long before the first blow from the flogger struck it and when it did the slave began to beg, to beg for his release, to promise anything and everything his Mistress wanted or could ever desire just to be allowed release from his painful and yet exquisite torture.

Jack too was suffering, suffering his own agonies of arousal as his erection grew beneath him until it was rock solid and held painfully by the cock ring. His back was now arched forward in an attempt to ease the pleasurable although slightly painful discomfort of his restraints. His breathing had, without a conscious decision, fallen into a pattern that mirrored that of the helpless whipped slave on the cross, and his world of need was only broken by the low voice of his own Master in his ear.  
"Do you like the look of that?" he whispered. "Is that what you want?"   
Jack could barely think let alone speak "I... I want to..."   
He couldn't finish what he was saying as a sudden pain shot through his groin, reminding him to not get an erection. Damn that cock ring could hurt when it was in place.  
He watched as the slave was made to kiss the flogger and thank his Mistress before she graciously released him with an instruction to come accompanied by a single harsh blow to his cock.

As the limp, satisfied slave was released from the cross and fell gratefully at his Mistress’s feet, Jack knew that he DID want what he had seen, he did want the pleasure that the pain of a flogger, or a paddle or even a cane could bring him. He wanted everybody to see him take his Master’s punishment, he wanted everybody to see him as the slave he now truly recognized himself to be.

But he was just a slave and bound by whatever his master had planned for him. It wasn’t his place to ask for his release, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he hoped it would please his Master if he did. 

Daniel was well aware of the effect the sights and sounds of the dungeon were having on Jack, they had the same effect on him too. They were both hard and horny and Daniel knew that if they stayed and watched a little longer he was certain that Jack wouldn’t be able to stay silent and then… well then he could take him, bind him to the cross or the whipping post, punish him and then fuck him long and hard. Daniel had to bite his own lip to stay silent as his thoughts sent shivers of anticipation to his already hard cock.

As the next ‘reluctant’ victim was pulled from the watching crowds Daniel could feel the tension emulating from Jack’s taut body as he once again shifted in his restraints to try and ease his discomfort. He knew that they needed to be the next couple to try the ‘delights’ of the dungeon and he set to work on his torment of Jack that he was certain would end with them both centre stage.

“Closer” Daniel’s accompanied his instruction with a gesture to his feet so that Jack would be in no doubt as to what was expected of him. Once he had settled again Daniel began to touch him whilst all the time making a show of watching the other events that were taking place in the dungeon.  
The touches were light at first, gentle strokes down Jack’s back, casual caresses along the nape of his neck, featherlike swipes down his bound arms. Daniel watched Jack’s muscles twitch under his touch as he tried to push himself up against his hands. 

Jack, to his credit, made no sound.  
Daniel soon turned his attention to Jack’s chest, and with a carefully studied air of detachment, scored the flesh with his nails. Once, then again harder and once more harder still until he saw the tremor pass through Jack and heard the change in his breathing as he fought back the urge to make a sound.

Then as suddenly as it had started Jack’s torment stopped. He turned his head to look at his Master, had he done something wrong? He was sure he hadn’t made a sound although every cell of his body had been telling him to. Daniel’s eyes were dark with a power and a lust that Jack had never seen before, and it both frightened and excited him.

“Did I say you could move?” Daniel’s voice was hard, deep, and more masterful than ever before and Jack just didn’t know what to do. He was still under the earlier order to silence but had answered direct questions, but now he wasn’t sure that even that was permitted.

Before he had any more time to think or worry about the right or the wrong thing to do Daniel was on his feet. Pointing at a spot on the floor a couple of feet in front of Jack he walked away not even bothering to look back, he didn’t need to, he knew that Jack would have had his head on the floor in an instant.

Daniel grabbed a drink off the tray of a passing waiter and made his way through the crowds to where he hoped the dungeon mistress or master would be. Every room had one person who was ‘nominally’ in charge of the room, it was their job to ensure that everybody got what they wanted and that everybody abided by the rules. As he strode purposefully through the crowds he drew just the occasional admiring glance from both slaves and master’s alike attracted by the raw power that emanated from him. Eventually he found the dungeon Mistress sat quietly to one side, relayed his requests and returned to where he had been sat.

Jack was as he had left him, head on the floor and ass up in the air, a sight which set Daniel’s heart beating hard against his chest. He loved this man so much, loved his body, loved his mind but above all he loved the way that with just a word or a gesture he could take a world weary, cynical old soldier and turn him into a panting, begging slave.   
Daniel took off his jacket and then his shirt and tie, his muscles glinted in the shadowy light of the dungeon as he bent down and released Jack from the restraints he had worn all evening.

“Thank you Master” Jack’s words were muffled by the floor and the general noise of the dungeon but Daniel heard them clearly enough.

Jack had been aware of Daniel’s return but hadn’t moved a muscle even though he had wanted to sneak a look, to try and see if there was any hint as to what still awaited him. He knew Daniel was undressing by the sounds he made and by the faint smell of musk and sweat that filled his air as he felt the restraints give way.   
For a moment he missed the feel of the leather around his wrists, in the crack of his ass and around his cock, but as his arms fell free the pain of his changed position caused him to gasp.

He KNEW Daniel would have heard him, what he didn’t know was what Daniel would do to him or with him because he had heard. He thought for a moment about apologizing and then thought better of it, he had spoken and made a noise when ordered to silence, he didn’t want to compound his transgressions.

To Jack the noise in the dungeon suddenly seemed to fade away, reduced to a low almost unnoticeable background sound as Daniel spoke.

“You really don’t seem to know how to behave today…first impatience when patience was called for and now noise and speech when silence was called for. I will have to punish you slave.”

Jack trembled at the sound of Daniel’s voice, its mix of power and lust, of pleasure and pain, ran through him like fire in his blood. He wanted whatever Daniel wanted... he had never before SO much wanted to please his Master as he did right now. There was nothing that Daniel could do or say that would make Jack love him or want him or need him more than right at this moment. 

_Punish me Master he thought; Punish me here and now in front of everybody let me show you…._

His thoughts were cut off by his Master’s voice, echoing his own thoughts as yet again he proved that he knew what his slave wanted because it was what he wanted too.

“Your punishment will be here, in front of all these strangers and maybe if you please me your pleasure will be here too. Now kneel up and wait for my command.”

Jack’s immediate response pleased Daniel and as he walked past him he glanced back. Jack’s face was lit from within; his body held proudly upright, his excitement, fear and anticipation were almost tangible. 

It was time.

The slave and master who had held centre stage had finished and the crowd were looking around expectantly, waiting and wondering if somebody would take to the platform and if not, would they be brave, or foolish, enough to try.   
Daniel who was now stood at the side of the platform area drew himself up to his full height and strode purposefully into full view. The crowd murmured appreciatively at his arrival, glad of another spectacle to enjoy, glad of yet more sights that they hoped would fire their own passions.

Daniel didn’t acknowledge the crowd nor did he look at them, instead he made his way slowly around the platform stopping at each item in turn, the St Andrew’s cross, the paddling bench, the wooden horse were each subject to overdramatic examination followed by a long hard look in the direction of Jack. Daniel was teasing him, making him wonder which of the stations he would finally choose or would he use more than one?  
Finally he stopped at the whipping post, a thick wooden post about the diameter of a telegraph post that had solid gleaming metal rings embedded into it at various heights. Satisfied with his choice he turned towards the crowd and raised a hand, the silence wasn’t long in coming.

“Thank you.” He paused and turned his master’s stare at Jack “I brought my slave here as a surprise, a reward if you will, for his service to me, but it seems that without his collar he does not know how to behave” An exaggerated gasp of horror rose from the crowd, they were all seasoned veterans of the public dungeon room and knew what they were expected to do. Daniel carried on as if nothing had happened “He has been impatient when I told him not to be and he failed in the simple task of keeping silent as I commanded.” More gasps of horror and cries of what Daniel should do to his wayward slave rose from the crowd.

Again he silenced them with an upraised hand and now turned his full attention to Jack. Even in the half light of the dungeon he could see that Jack wasn’t fazed or upset by his words and his actions, he could feel Jack’s need for this reaching out to him.

He didn’t speak, just pointed at Jack and then at his own feet. Words were NOT necessary.

Jack swallowed hard as he felt the full force of Daniel’s words and actions hit him like a freight train. He could feel the power emanating from his master and he let it run over him and through him, he let it swallow him up and send him to his sub space. He was ready for whatever Daniel had in mind for him, more than ready. His stomach had tumbled and his cock started to harden when Daniel had spoke of his collar and more than anything he hoped that this night would finish with him once more collared.   
Eager not to anger Daniel anymore Jack flashed him a look that told him YES and then crawled through the parting crowds to his master’s feet where he knelt with his head on the floor….patient and silent...just like he should have been.

Daniel didn’t look at Jack as he arrived at his feet and left him kneeling there, naked until he was quite ready. “Why are you here?”

Jack didn’t immediately answer, he STILL didn’t know if he should speak or not

“Answer me, SLAVE” Daniel put just a little extra emphasis on the last word.

“Yes Master” Jack didn’t look at Daniel “I’m here because I didn’t follow your orders.”

“Good, at least you recognize the error of your ways.” Daniel paused, almost for dramatic effect, “What is the slave’s mantra?”

Jack’s answer was underscored by the quiet voices of many of the slaves in the room, “A slave exists to please their Master”

“And you think that by disobeying my orders you please me?”

“No Master” now it was Jack’s turn to pause “I’m sorry Master”

“I’m not sure sorry is good enough this time… is it?”

Again Jack’s answer was accompanied by agreement from the crowd, this time though it was both the submissives and the dominants. “No Master”

“I think that a punishment is necessary, a very public punishment in front of all these people.”

“Yes Master. Thank you Master”

“Stand” no pleasantries now… just instructions, instructions to be carried out immediately and exactly and above all without question. He could have asked for help in securing Jack to the whipping post but he knew that he didn’t really need it and that it would be a more powerful affirmation of their relationship if he did everything unaided

Jack was on his feet now, standing tall and proud although as was fitting for a slave he kept his eyes down turned. He was no longer aware of the crowds watching, of their shouts and catcalls, he was only aware of his master. To Jack it was just as if they were alone together in ‘their’ apartment. His heart was pounding with the anticipation of what Daniel had in store for him…. He could hardly contain himself

 

Daniel held out a hand and a slave ran quickly to his side with a set of steel manacles joined by a short chain. Without acknowledging the slave Daniel turned his attention back to Jack. With just a gesture Daniel indicated his intentions and very shortly after that Jack was securely held at the whipping post, his back to the crowd and his arms above his head.

For Jack the humiliation of crawling through a crowd of strangers and then being harangued by his Master was he knew, little more than he deserved. Now as he stood the side of his face pressed against the smooth wood of the whipping post the humiliation faded as his body and mind anticipated the pain and the pleasure that he hoped was his punishment.

“What do you think is a suitable punishment for your transgressions?” Jack knew this wasn’t a question, what he thought was suitable was of no consequence. He would accept his Master’s punishment, whatever it might be, and thank him for it.

He felt the sharp sting of the paddle against his ass, it wasn’t hard and it didn’t really hurt, it was just an accompaniment to Daniel’s words. “The paddle?” Some of the crowd bayed their agreement others called out for other things. Jack kept his silence.

In the next moment he felt the swat of the flogger against his other buttock as Daniel again asked the rhetorical question “The flogger?” Again he kept his silence.

The third choice was the crop, that stung a little more but Jack enjoyed the brief warmth of the pain as it spread from his buttocks to his cock. The response to this choice was more vocal, the crowd seemed to be in favor of the crop although Jack was fairly certain that Daniel would not be swayed by what they wanted. 

The final choice was a thin flexible bamboo cane that even wielded with little force left a stinging red impression across Jack’s buttocks and caused him to grimace and suck in air. The initial shock over the pain blossomed and spread and with it the pleasure and Jack decided that although they had never used a cane when they had been alone together this would be HIS implement of choice! 

All Jack could do was wait and see which of the implements of pain and pleasure he would receive, he didn’t care, he didn’t mind, whatever his Master had planned for him was OK by him. As the final bloom of pain from the cane faded away he stood up a little straighter, spread his legs a little wider and prepared himself. What he wasn’t prepared for though was Daniel’s next move.

“I think that 15 strokes with…. Each…. will be sufficient” cries of agreement and cheers from the crowd covered the tiny gasp that Jack let spill from his lips “to begin with!” More cheering. Jack could feel his heartbeat quicken at Daniel’s words… 60 strokes…. That was way more than he had ever received before… but he was more surprised that he wasn’t worried or scared, he wanted it, he knew Daniel would look after him, he knew he could take every stroke.

“Thank you Master” his voice was loud and clear and steady, it cut through the noise of the crowd and made the tiny hairs all along Daniels’ body bristle with energy.

“Count”

Before Jack had a chance to reply the first blow with the flogger fell against his ass. Just like before it wasn’t overly hard but by the time the 5th one fell in the same spot Jack was under no illusion that he would find it nigh on impossible to sit down without grimacing for at least the next few days.

“5.” Jack’s voice was still clear and calm, not tinged with pain or pleasure… yet. “Thank you Master” Daniel said nothing merely nodding in response to his slave’s words before picking up the paddle and starting again.

Five strokes on the other cheek and then swiftly five more with the crop. Jack counted each stroke loudly as he began to feel the pain building as the skin on his bottom became more and more sensitized with every stroke. Daniel varied the intensity and the implement with every set of five strokes, never letting Jack get any idea of what would cause the next blossom of pain, the next ribbon of pleasure, until he had at last finished the first 45 strokes. 

For Jack the pain was now just pleasure, he loved the sharp impact against his skin, loved the feel of the warmth of his flesh as it spread through him and around him. His whole body was reddening with the sweat of pleasure and his cock had long since become hard and aching beneath him. He wasn’t breathing hard as he thanked Daniel for the final five strokes.

“Thank you Master” there were more than a few appreciative murmurs from the crowd many of whom had expected him to be begging his Master to stop by now. That wasn’t the Jack O’Neill way, they didn’t know that he had a core of steel or that in a perverse way that such extremes of pain brought him nothing but pleasure. Yes his ass hurt and so did his aching cock and that was the BEST kind of pain! He also knew that although he had taken the bulk of his punishment there was still 15 strokes of the cane to come.

Daniel too was impressed by Jack, by his stoic response to his punishment and by the way that it had excited him. Daniel could read Jack like a book and saw all the subtle little changes in his body that told him that with every stroke of his punishment he was getting hard. His own excitement was tempered somewhat by the fact that administering so much punishment was a tiring job, his cock which had been hard to start with, but now as he stood breathing a little heavily and admiring the red ass of his slave was little more than half hard, was testament to that.

Daniel picked up the cane, bent it in his hands and prepared himself.

The first five striped Jack’s right ass cheek, the welts were deep red almost purple in color and had no time to fade before the next one landed. On the fifth stroke Daniel saw the first signs of tension in Jack as he gripped the chain that held him against the post and the muscles of his back bunched with the pain. Still the voice that thanked him was still clear and steady, betraying now more excitement and lust than he had expected.

The next five treated the other side of Jack’s ass in the same callous manner and only once did his voice falter as he dutifully counted out each stroke of his punishment. Each welt was still red and angry long after Daniel had finished and it would be much later that night before the first of them faded properly. 

“Turn around and face me, my slave” Daniel’s voice was a little softer than it had been previously but was still masterful enough to make more than one member of the crowd shudder at its sound.  
Neither Master nor slave seemed to be aware any longer of the crowd that applauded and cheered their actions; they just read each other’s bodies with a glance and knew that they were both where they wanted to be.

All the tiredness fell away from Daniel as he saw the sight of Jack’s still healthy erection as he turned to face him. He saw the brown eyes fix him with their intense stare before Jack lowered his gaze. He knew Jack was as deep into his sub space as he was into his Master’s role, this was the defining time in their relationship. 

As Jack turned to face Daniel he saw a sight that took his breath away, his Master stood before him, cane in hand, sweat staining his body, eyes so blue they were almost black, his power rolling off him as if it were a living being.   
He held Daniel’s gaze for just long enough to let him know that he was OK, in fact he was BETTER than ok. Every stroke of every implement had sent shockwaves through his body, lighting a fire in his belly and leaving him harder than he had ever thought was possible. He knew that he would be sore for the next few days but the price was small for the way he felt now. Now though as was fitting for the slave he was he lowered his eyes and waited.

He was surprised when moments passed and no stroke fell against his aching body and more surprised when he caught sight of Daniel handing the crop back to one of the other slaves and signaling for Jack to be released. As his arms were freed and the steel manacles removed he knelt at the foot of the post his head against the floor. 

“Thank you for my punishment Master, but there are still 5 strokes left” He knew Daniel knew that but it is a slave’s duty not to shirk their punishment.

“Thank you my slave, but I think you have been punished sufficiently to make you try harder to please me”

Jack was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t receive the final 5 strokes of the cane, he knew that the pleasure of those strokes would have driven him right to the very edge of his orgasm. If he was a betting man he would have bet that Daniel knew that too and THAT was the reason why he wasn’t completing his promised punishment. He hid his disappointment as he spoke.

“I promise to try harder every day to please you my Master.”

As he spoke he was aware of Daniel closing the distance between them until he was stood right in front of him. 

“I KNOW you will, now kneel up”

As Jack raised his head from the floor he saw that Daniel now had his collar in his hand and his heart leapt. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and he was sure that just for a moment he actually forgot to breathe.

His collar… HIS collar… he was going to get his collar back! In this very public place in front of all these people they were going to make a statement, to the crowd it would seem to be just another collaring, but to them it was something so much deeper, so much more personal.   
How he held his emotions in check over the next few minutes was something that Jack was proud of, he hoped that Daniel was proud of him too.

He watched as Daniel brought the well worn, comfortable, functional, meaningful leather collar to his lips and kissed it briefly, he heard the catch in his own throat and felt the start of tears in his eyes. Swallowing hard he let his gaze drift down Daniel’s body admiring it more so than at any other time. His gaze was drawn back to Daniel’s face by the sound of his voice.

“Do you accept my collar with all that entails?”

“Yes Master!”…

As Daniel bent to fasten the collar around Jack’s neck they could both feel the sexual tension between them, laced with raw energy and an overwhelming urge to fuck each other senseless and QUICKLY!!!

Once the deed was done and Daniel stood back, Jack raised his hand to his throat feeling once more safe, secure and for the first time in days fully and truly the slave he was.  
He was complete

“Thank you Master” his voice was barely a whisper as he tried to hold his suddenly raw emotions in check. 

Daniel inclined his head in acknowledgment and turned from the stage collecting his clothes as he went. Jack followed, crawling to his Master’s side, just as it should be. Neither was really aware of the moment of silence from the crowd as they left the stage, nor the loud applause that followed them into the dark recess of the dungeon room.

Finally they were alone in the crowd. Daniel stopped, put his jacket on and, aware that Jack had been on his knees for a long time, held his hand out and helped him to his feet. The touch of skin on skin, even as brief as it was made them both shudder. Daniel didn’t speak, he didn’t need to, the unspoken question in his eyes was answered by the look on Jacks’ face. 

Jack wouldn’t deny that he was grateful to get off his knees, the continued kneeling and crawling was taking its toll. Not for the first time he was thankful that Daniel was a firm and yet fair Master, attuned to the needs of his older slave’s battle weary, scarred body.   
As he looked at Daniel, bare chested under his silk suit jacket, his shirt and tie casually held over one shoulder he was aware of the sudden ache in his groin and the fact that yet again that night he was hard as nails. He let his thoughts wander briefly to what Daniel might still have in store for them both, hoping that eventually he would get the release he had craved for what seemed now like all his life!

“Ready?” Daniel’s voice roused him from his thoughts and after the briefest pause to rein back his natural, flippant answer he merely replied “Yes Master” and fell into step behind Daniel as they finally left the public dungeon room and headed for an altogether quieter part of the club.

As soon as the door to the private room was locked shut behind them Jack found himself with his arms full of a very rampant Daniel. He had barely had time to breath before Daniel’s lips were pressed against his in a kiss that seemed to go on forever. Not that he minded, in fact just the opposite and he returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and love. To Jack it seemed like an age since they had been alone and even longer since he had held the firm body of his Master in his arms and given in to his deepest most basic desires. Without thinking or breaking the kiss Jack started to undress Daniel, peeling back his jacket to allow him to run his fingers along the warm flesh, which he was pleased to note trembled slightly at his touch.

Finally almost faint from the lack of air the lovers broke their kiss and stared at each other. It was as if this was their first time and that they had never seen each other before, their eyes were both wide and dark with lust, their bodies shaking at every touch, their cocks hard and weeping, their breathing was gasps and pants stolen in the moments when their lips weren’t pressed against the flesh of the other.

Daniel gasped as he felt the cool air against his naked back as Jack pushed his jacket to the floor, He gasped again, this time a little louder, as he felt the bitter sweet pain of Jack’s teeth on his nipple coupled with the hot trail he scored down his back with his nails. The sensations made him so hard he thought that he might come where he stood, and when Jack turned his attention to the other nipple he knew he had to stop him.  
Carefully he pulled Jack’s head from his chest; his voice was a ready whisper

“Keep doing that and I’ll come where I stand, and that would be such a waste”

Jack’s answer was just to murmur appreciatively and allow a lecherous smile to cross his face. He dipped his head as if to go back to his task watching Daniel all the way as he lapped at one nipple before breaking away and turning his attention to getting Daniel out of the rest of his clothes. It was an easy task, Jack was skilled at undressing Daniel and more than anything Daniel wanted to be naked, and within a minute he was.

At the sight of Daniel’s cock hard and proud and weeping Jack couldn’t help himself;

“Beautiful” he whispered more to himself than Daniel as not for the first time he wondered how he had been lucky enough to find himself where he was now. 

Without waiting to be asked or to see what Daniel had planned he wrapped his arms around his lover and his master, lifted him from the floor and carried him to the large bed that occupied one wall of the room. Gently he laid him on the silk sheets and then began to worship his body. He didn’t care if this was not the way of the slave, it was his way, his way to say thank you, his way to say I love you.

Daniel allowed Jack to lay him on the silk sheets of the bed, took one last look into the deep brown pools that had captivated him for so long before he closed his eyes and gave into the sensations that flooded his body.  
He heard the low steady breathing beside his ear as he felt the first of what seemed like a million feather light kisses that rained down on his face. No part of his face seemed to be spared the light touch of Jack’s lips or the stroke of his fingers and with every kiss and every touch Daniel’s body flared in response until his breathing was now little more than shallow gasps and his body ached for more.

As Jack worked his way down his body Daniel moaned and writhed under the kisses and the touches. His senses were so alive that everything was amplified to the point of exquisite pleasure and his mind felt as if it were drowning in an emotional whirlpool. Jack’s lips seemed to leave a trail of fire in their wake, a fire that ended up in his groin making him harder with every kiss, until he thought he would explode where he lay.   
As Jack drew nearer to Daniel’s groin he knew he couldn’t take any more, he had to stop him, yes.. God yes he wanted to come and he wanted it now, but he also wanted to be inside his slave when he did. He balled his fists in the silk sheets as Jack’s lips nuzzled the top of his pubic hair, groaned his pleasure and spoke.

“Stop my slave, stop” 

He opened his eyes and looked down into the puzzled and slightly sad face of his slave. He didn’t need to give Jack an explanation for his command, but the look on his face melted the edge of his Master’s façade just enough.

“What you did, what you’re doing it’s… beautiful… but if you don’t stop I’ll come and when I do I want to be… inside you… “

As he spoke he tried to flatten a spike of Jack’s sweat dampened hair smiling as it refused to lie flat, it was just one of the many things about their relationship that made him smile. 

As Jack placed his face into the hair at the top of Daniel’s groin he was engulfed by all the smells that made Daniel, Daniel and he inhaled deeply, letting the smell wash through him and over him filling him to his core. He smiled into the fine brown hair and prepared himself for the pleasure of taking his master’s hard rampant cock in his mouth and pleasuring him… pleasuring them both… to the point of orgasm.

He never got the chance though, just at the moment he opened his mouth to take Daniel’s cock his master’s voice told him to stop. He looked up puzzled, to be met by the sight of his master, smiling slightly his eyes still blazing with his passion despite his instruction to stop, and any irritation he might have felt was blown away.

“On the bed” Daniel’s instruction wasn’t harsh and Jack rolled off his master to lie as instructed his anticipation evident in every cell of his body. His eyes never left Daniel as he watched him rise from the bed and cross to a small dresser that stood against the other wall. Like everything else in the club it was beautiful and so in keeping with its surroundings that Jack hadn’t even noticed it before.

His eyes widened and his breathing became just a little shallower as he saw Daniel return carrying a tube of lube and two moderate lengths of soft rope. Jack knew that whatever Daniel had in mind for him couldn’t happen soon enough, he felt like he had been hard all his life and even his iron resolve was wavering now. He wanted Daniel to both hurry up and also to take forever. 

As a slave what he wanted was of no consequence.

Daniel hadn’t decided exactly what he wanted to do with Jack until the moment he saw the rope lying curled in the dresser. All he knew was that he wanted to be able to see him whilst they made love. The rope gave him an idea….

Daniel looked at Jack as he lay on the bed, his body flushed with anticipation and his cock still rock hard and knew that they would have to visit ‘Choice’ again. There were many other ‘rooms’ to introduce Jack too, many more pleasures to be found together, but right now he knew it was time for them to have the pleasure of each other.

He sat beside Jack and tied one end of each piece or rope quite tightly around each ankle. The rope didn’t need to be tight but Daniel wanted it that way to reinforce his position and besides which he knew that Jack liked his bondage hard and tight.

“Spread your legs, raise them and grab your ankles”

As soon as Jack grabbed hold of his ankles Daniel bound his wrists to them with the ropes so that Jack was helplessly hogtied with his ass exposed.  
In this position Daniel could watch Jack’s face and, if he felt like it, torture his cock as he pounded into his slave’s helpless ass seeking his own release.

Daniel watched Jack fight the quiver in his muscles to stillness before he slicked his finger with lube and started to tease at Jack’s asshole. Gently at first he stroked the soft skin around Jack’s hole watching him quiver with anticipation, before slowly pushing his finger into the waiting warmth. Jack was more than ready for him and his finger slipped inside with almost no resistance. He pushed it in a little deeper and a little harder just grazing the edge of Jack’s prostate eliciting a low bitten back groan from his slave and once more setting him shaking in his bonds.

Daniel could feel that Jack didn’t really need any further preparation, he was loose enough to take the three fingers he now inserted, but he enjoyed the look of tormented anguish that graced Jack’s face as he fought to hold back the screams building inside him as once more Daniel stroked his prostate, this time harder than before causing Jack to thrust his hips from the bed as if trying to escape the pleasure.

For Jack the moment he felt Daniel’s touch against his prostate was the moment he almost lost his control and allowed his orgasm to overtake him. He had waited, it seemed, all his life, to be where he was now and the sensations that flooded through his abused body and mind where at once both agony and ecstasy. Opening his eyes to be met with the still intense look on his Master’s face had been all the reminder he had needed that a slave’s place was to wait…. Wait until they were allowed to beg for their release.

As he felt Daniels’ fingers once more inside him, teasing and tormenting him, preparing him, he pushed up as much as him bonds would allow, forcing himself harder and deeper onto Daniels’ hand. He hoped that his actions would tell Daniel that he was more than ready for what he now knew with certainty was to come. His limbs were shaking, his mind was racing and his heart was pounding with the expectation and despite the fact he should have known better, he did know better, he let a low moan of anguished pleasure spill form his lips as once again Daniel took him to the very edge of what his body could stand.

It was torture, but a torture he was happy to suffer.

Then his world exploded into a fiery ball of the most exquisite, most pleasurable, most intense sensations he had ever experienced as finally Daniel quit pleasuring him with his fingers and plunged his hard, firm cock so deep inside Jack with the first stroke that their joint cries of pleasure echoed around the room. 

Jack’s breath left him with the first feel of Daniel deep inside him. He could not only feel his hot hard length filling him, making him complete but with every stroke, every thrust he could feel Daniel, everywhere, in every cell, in every heartbeat. He had found the perfect place, the place where his body and his Master’s body were as one, where their souls met, where their love for each other was so perfect that nothing could ever be like it again.

Daniel had waited until the time was perfect before he had thrust his aching cock deep into Jack. He had judged the moment to perfection and that first long deep stroke was… perfection. He could not only hear his own heartbeat he could hear Jack’s too, he could feel him as if he were inside his own body. 

Without conscious thought Daniel settled into a rhythm that matched their breathing, which had itself fallen into a complex pattern of gasps and deeper breaths, moans and panting. They were as one, Master and slave finally together.

Daniel varied every stroke, deep, hard, gentle, twisting watching as Jack’s face betrayed his emotions. He watched as he took his slave on an emotional rollercoaster, with highs that almost sent them both over the edge of their control and lows that were only the minutest bit less intense.   
Daniel could feel muscles shaking and didn’t know if they were his or Jack’s. He could hear a voice whispering a plea but he couldn’t hear his own almost silent reply. He was so lost in a feeling that was more intimate than he had ever expected it to be. 

Daniel knew the time was right the moment his driving thrust made Jack beg, with just a single word, as the tears rolled from his eyes. To be complete they only needed to be together and what could be more together than sharing their orgasms. Daniel looked down at Jack and saw nothing but complete pleasure and happiness. Not just in his face but in his body too, the normal tension, the normal activity that was ever present in his lover’s body was gone, he knew the tears that stained Jack’s face were not of pain but like the ones that now blurred his own eyes, were of satisfaction, contentment and love.

Daniel shifted his weight taking one hand from the bed to stroke the side of Jack’s face. Brushing away the tears he allowed his thumb to trace a slow path across Jack’s lips, accepting the kiss his slave planted on the palm of his hand, before finally caressing the warm leather of Jack’s collar. He heard the sigh from them both at the significance of the touch and felt the movement in Jack’s body as he strained against his bonds to express himself against his Master’s body.

Jack was completely overwhelmed by the emotion he felt as Daniel slowly took them both to their orgasm. He had never experienced anything like it before and doubted he would again. He had shared intense moments, both of pain and pleasure, since he had accepted Daniel as his Master but none of them came close to making him feel the way he did now.   
He had known that tonight was going to be special he just hadn’t expected the emotions that had gone with every moment of his time with Daniel. He never wanted this night to end and yet he knew that neither of them could hold back any longer. 

As Daniel thrust inside him once more unerringly finding his prostate he whispered his plea for release.

“Master?” He knew he didn’t have to say anything more. He knew that Daniel would know what the question was. Daniel’s answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Soon” and was accompanied by yet another stroke inside him that caused him to bite his lip and scrunch his eyes shut against the sensations that flooded his aching body. When he opened his eyes he blinked back the tears and saw his reflection in the tears that fell from Daniels’ eyes. 

He saw the two of them as one.  
Now and forever.

The next few minutes seemed to last a lifetime, a lifetime in which he laughed and cried, begged and held his silence, kissed and was kissed, experienced the feeling of Daniel inside him filling his body with love right down to his core, to the dark places he kept all the things he never wanted to share with anybody not even himself.

Then everything was still and all he could hear was the gentle breathing of the two of them. They weren’t panting or gasping or even out of breath anymore, they had gone beyond that. 

Their eyes locked.  
Their hearts shared a beat.  
It was time.

With his next stroke Daniel allowed his orgasm to rip from his body with a quiet cry, in exactly the same instant Jack’s orgasm also exploded from him, coating both of them with ribbons of hot, sticky cum. He made no sound, he couldn’t, as he saw Daniel’s face backed by a glowing white light before he briefly passed out. 

He woke to the feel of a dead weight against his chest and in that first moment of uncertain consciousness experienced a sense of panic when he couldn’t fully remember what had happened. A deep breath full of all the smells of Daniel, who lay virtually insensate against his chest, steadied his panic and all the events of the night flooded back into his slowly clearing mind. 

Comforted, Jack allowed himself to relax again reveling in his memories until eventually the weight of Daniel against him became uncomfortable. His bonds prevented him from moving and worse from moving Daniel, so with a last long look at his master, splayed against him, his hair askew, his breath raising the flesh of his chest with every puff, he had no choice but to speak.

“Master” his voice was low and got no response and Jack wondered if in fact Daniel too had passed out. A louder call, though, had the desired response as happy, sleepy eyes flickered open and a smile flashed across Daniel’s face.

“Pretty good eh?”

“Yes Master”

Slowly Daniel lifted himself from Jack’s chest and carefully released his spent cock from the confines of Jack’s aching ass. Both men tried hard to conceal the grimaces that the action caused. In the heat of their passion neither of them had paid any heed to how they might feel afterwards, which was sore!

Daniel freed Jack from his bonds, knowing that by now cramp would have set into his muscles held for so long in such unnatural positions. He invited Jack into his arms and held him through the discomfort of returning circulation to strained muscles, until he no longer shook in his embrace.  
Jack held onto Daniel with a vigor that was unnecessary, as if he was afraid that if he let go Daniel might vanish from in front of his eyes, as he suffered in as close to silence as he could manage through the agonies of returning circulation and overstretched muscles. He knew that it wouldn’t just be his ass that was sore for the next few days. 

Eventually he felt something like normal again, although after the emotional and physical rollercoaster he had been on, almost since the first moment he had accepted Daniel as his master, he wasn’t entirely sure what normal was any more. He was sure that it involved him and Daniel and lots of love and lots of sex… lots and lots of sex …. And that was good enough. 

In fact that was pretty damn perfect.

He turned in Daniel’s arms so that he could see him better and what he saw made his whole body shiver with delight. The look on Daniel’s face once again mirrored his own, and it was all he could do to stop the emotion that welled up inside him from spilling over. Although he knew it wasn’t the place of a slave to be too forward he couldn’t help but reach up and cup his Master’s face in his hands and pull him into a long deep kiss.

It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced and it said everything they both felt without the need for words. It seemed to the lovers that the kiss lasted both forever and yet was over all too soon as they were finally forced to break for air before they passed out! 

Again Jack pushed his luck;

“Thank you Master”

Daniel chose not to respond with words but hooked his finger into Jack’s collar, pulling it tight against his throat for just a second as he drew him back into another kiss.   
They eventually fell asleep in each others arms, their bodies so closely intertwined that it was hard to see where Daniel ended and Jack began. 

It wouldn’t be the last time they visited ‘Choice’ but none of their other visits, except maybe their ‘official’ collaring ceremony would have quite the significance of this first visit. It had achieved everything that Daniel had intended in solidifying their relationship, not just as Master and slave but also as friends and lovers.

They were one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost the story I had in mind for day 3 and follows on immediately from the end of that story
> 
> All the usual kudos to Dr D for her excellent work and thanks also to SpaceMoose for her gentle push just when I needed it most.
> 
> This was another story that took a long time to finish - nearly a year since Day 3 - I wonder why people stuck with me!
> 
> Originally published in March 2007


End file.
